Shadow's Sleepover
by Anna the Fox
Summary: Shadow's Sleepover? Wow that sounds insane! Well, it is. Shadow, now living with Rouge in her rather large home, gets jealous one day when she has a sleepover. So, he has one of his own. Who will he invite? What crazy antics will he do? Read and found out
1. Shadow's Journey Begins

_4:47 P.M._

Here we find Rouge the Bat relaxing in a lawn chair by her pool from her 24/7 job of baby-sitting idiots. She sighed out of comfort. "Ahhh… what a nice evening to relax…"

"ROUGE!!!" she heard a voice interrupt her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, so much for that."

Shadow the Hedgehog, panicked looking, ran out of their back door and in front of Rouge. "W-why is th-that p-p-pink th-thing a-at ou-our front d-door?!" he stuttered while pointing back at their house.

Rouge pulled down her sunglasses to the bridge of her muzzle. "Huh?"

"You know, that girl that's obsessed with the faker. She's at the door asking for you. What was her name again…? Annie Tulip? Ally Carnation?" Shadow replied.

Rouge smiled with delight. "Amy Rose!"

"Yeah, that's it! Oh, and the purple cat is there at the door, too. Not the fat one, the skinny one. Fire? Flame?"

Rouge smile widened. "And Blaze, too! They must be here for the sleepover!"

Shadow's head cocked to the side a little. "Sleep… over? What's that?" he queried. Rouge's smile disappeared as she looked irritated.

"Do not annoy me with stupid questions, Shadow. But, I'll tell you if you go bring them here."

"Don't blink!" he shouted as ran back inside the house. Less than a second later, Rouge's two guests had arrived in front of their host, their fur looking quite flustered. Amy and Blaze quickly smoothed their bodies out to their normal looking states, however.

"What took you? I blinked once," Rouge remarked, still irritated.

"Well? What's a sleepover?" Shadow asked, completely ignoring the bat on the lawn chair.

Amy seemed surprised. "What? Have you lived in a cave for all your life?"

"If by 'cave', you mean moist and cold, then yes. My room practically IS moss," Shadow replied, seeming quite proud.

"That was a rhetorical question, and ew!" Blaze remarked. "Anyway, a sleepover is where one or many of your friends stay the night with you."

"Oh…" Shadow put his hand up to his chin and began to think for a moment. "But Rouge! It's your night to do the dishes!" he whined.

"So? I have guests. You have to do them." Rouge's smirk reappeared.

Shadow pondered for a longer moment. "So… if I got, oh, say, Sonic and Silver to stay the night… Would I have to do the dishes then?"

"Well, I guess not, but-"

"Be right back! Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, holding his favorite green Chaos Emerald before Rouge could say no. A moment later, Shadow reappeared with Sonic and Silver the Hedgehogs at his side. "Rouge, can they spend the night? PLEASE! Please, please, please, please?!" he begged as Sonic and Silver wondered how they had gotten here with Shadow.

"I… guess so… but-!" Rouge started.

"Great thanks bye!" Shadow shouted as he and the other two hedgehogs ran inside their back door again. Blaze blinked hard.

"What just happened?" she pondered.

Amy sighed with delight. "Sonic's going to stay the night with us!"

Rouge got up out of her chair and stood up. "Shadow owes me big time…"


	2. OMG CLOSET OF DOOM

_In a hallway… (5:02 P.M.)_

"Okay, the reason I brought you guys over is because I want to have a sleepover!" Shadow happily explained to Sonic and Silver. Both hedgehogs, however, stood there quietly.

"Err… Shadow?" Sonic spoke out first. "You do know that sleepovers are for girls… right?"

"Okay, maybe they are, but I still want to have one. So, you guys in, or are you in?"

"Given the choices, I'd say we're in," Silver agreed with Shadow.

Sonic shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Yeah-heah! Go Team Hedgehog!" Shadow raised his hand in the air, waiting for someone to high-five it, yet Sonic and Silver took a step back from Shadow. Feeling a moment of awkwardness, Shadow slowly put his hand down and cleared his throat.

"Erm… yes, well… Let's continue to our secret hideout, shall we?"

"Secret hideout? Count me in!" Silver shouted enthusiastically.

_In Broom Closet (5:07 P.M.)_

Sonic pouted warily. "Tell me again why we're in a broom closet?"

Shadow sighed. "Sonic, I've told you a million times that this is going to be our hideout!"

Sonic began thinking of his situation. "Well, what if I'm claustrophobic?" he queried.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's afraid of Santa Claus, stupid!" Silver responded rather rudely.

"Oh… HO, HO, HO!" Shadow shouted. Silver seemed worried.

"Stop it, Shadow! You're scaring him!" he shouted back in protest. Sonic slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Okay, you guys are lucky that I'm not claustrophobic, but anyway. Now that we're in the closet, what are we gonna do first?"

"Well, Blaze brought her video camera. You guys wanna tape something on it?" Silver wondered.

Sonic and Shadow, just happy to hear an idea, quickly shouted, "Okay!" in unison.

_In the Living Room (5:21 P.M.)_

Silver, now fiddling with his friend Blaze's video camera, wondered aloud, "Now… how do you turn this thing on?" He suddenly pressed an unknown button, and the screen on the camera lit up. It showed a shower stall with the water running.

"I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whooaaaa! I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whooaaaa!" shouted a metallic sounding Silver the Hedgehog. Quickly closing the display screen, he turned to his hedgehog associates.

"Heh, heh, how did that get in there?" he asked shyly. Shadow seemed dumbfounded.

"You sing in the shower?" he asked suspiciously. Sonic turned to Shadow.

"He was singing?" Sonic queried. Shadow nodded yes. "Oh… I thought he was trying to shave the eyebrows off of a opossum."

Silver crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Well let's see you guys try to sing?! I bet I'm better that both of you put together!" he stated matter-of-factly.

Sonic's competitive streak immediately kicked in. "Okay, you're on! But, how are we gonna sing?"

Shadow put his index finger next to his mouth as he pondered his counterpart's question. "Rouge has a karaoke machine in the basement. We could use that!"

"TO THE BASEMENT!" Sonic shouted with his finger pointing upward.

Silver's eyes widened. "To the," he gulped hard, "dark… dusty… dark… cold… dark… basement? Did I mention I'm scared of the dark?"

"You're what?" Shadow inquired.

Silver poked his fingers together in embarrassment. "I'm… scared of the dark… Ever since I was two I've had this thing against dark places."

_Flashback_

I take you back to a time where Silver the Hedgehog was two, and Blaze the Cat was two and a half. "No, Bwaze. I don't want to go into da cwoset…" the small, white hedgehog explained to his feline friend.

"Yes, you haf to! Therwes candy in therw!" Blaze said back to him in protest.

"CANDY!" Silver celebrated as he ran into the closet. Only moments later, "Hay! I don't see no candy herw!" Blaze smirked with satisfaction.

"Nope!" she explained as she shut the door on the poor, unsuspecting hedgehog, and walked away. Silver then started crying.

_End of Flashback_

"Even when I first saw Shadow I winced a little," Silver explained further. "No offense."

"None taken," Shadow replied.

Sonic groaned in disdain. "Okay then, forget that."

"Oh! I know!" Shadow shouted happily. "We can go sneak in on the girls!"

"Yeah!" Silver agreed happily. "Maybe they're playing truth or dare!"

"Yeah!" Shadow raised his fist in the air. A record scratch was heard and he retracted it. "Wait… what's that?"

"Let's go just go already," Silver sighed as a sweat drop fell down his left temple.


End file.
